Ugly Green Monster
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: Tim and Conner set to enjoy their summer vacation with a day at the waterpark. However, it seems that one of Connor's friends tries to move in on Bruce Wayne's son, whether he wants it or not. Tim/Kon. Rated M for attempted rape scene. Please review!


It was a hot day in Metropolis, nearly 90 degrees actually. Summer break had just begun and the streets were packed with cars, making it impossible to enjoy a day of shopping in the corner stores. Most who weren't leaving had already left on vacation.

Timothy Jackson Drake, however, had no such plans. Instead, he and Conner were heading down the concrete hill to Splash Zone, a local waterpark. It was pretty big, and didn't get much business at the start of the summer, so there was no reason not to go.

"Feels so good to be out of school," Conner said as he cracked a grin. His fingers were locked with his boyfriend's slender ones, "A full two and a half months of late nights, late mornings, and no homework." He looked back at the younger, the sunglasses on his head glinting and the towel brushing against his lover's cheek.

Tim smiled, "Not entirely. Unless you're quitting on the team for those two and a half months too." He teased lightly.

"What?" The clone made a face, "Of course not. But don't tell me we're going to have to be working all summer."

"You don't have to. I will be though."

Conner pouted, "_Tim…" _

Tim rolled his eyes, giving his super boy a squeeze of the hand, "Just kidding. I'll take it easy… for you." They were approaching the waterpark now, only a small line gathered at the booth. They were mostly kids for Conner's school actually, and he recognized most of them.

One boy, about the same height as the Boy of Steel but slightly smaller turned when he heard the two come up. His face erupted into a grin, his blonde hair spilling over his forehead and ears as he did. The teen already had his over shirt off and sunblock on, which made his well-maintained…well… _body _shine and look fake.

"Kent! Dude, I thought you had plans this summer!" He reached high and the two greeted each other in a high-five and shoulder bump. By then, Tim had let go of his boyfriend's hand and stood politely to the side. Conner greeted a couple other boys; one with short buzzed hair, a small skinny kid, and a dark-haired boy with dark sunglasses.

The clone was laughing as he stepped back then, "I do. I'm hanging out with my boyfriend this summer." He turned back to the small ebony, "Tim, this is Derek," He gestured to the blonde, "That's Kevin," He nodded to Sunglasses, "And that's Mike and Ivan," He nodded to Buzz Cut and the small boy who stood next to him.

Tim gave one of his charming smiles and nodded, "Nice to meet you guys."

Derek whistled, walking over and bending over a little to look the 16-year old in the eyes, "You've got quite the looker here Kent. Hope you know that." He grinned, exposing pearly white teeth.

The billionaire's son pinked and Conner laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, he's great."

"Next in line!" A gruff voice cut from the booth then and the group glanced back. Ivan stepped up first; reaching a hand into his swim short's pocket and pulling out some money to pay.

Mike looked to the two again, "Meet us inside, we can hang." He offered.

Conner gave a nod, "Sounds good. Meet you guys in." With that, the group headed in. The clone then looked at his boyfriend and smiled, taking his hand into his own once more, "I think they like you."

Tim wrinkled his nose, "Oh good. I was hoping I would get along with your jock friends." He smirked.

"_Hey,_" The super boy protested with a grin.

"Next in line!" The irritated voice from the booth rang out again.

The two moved up and Conner shifted his free hand through his pocket. He realized he forgot money.

The billionaire's son then rolled his eyes and reached into his own pocket, "This ones on me Kon." He reassured, setting money on the counter as a hand came out and exchanged it for two plastic bracelets.

Conner pinked in embarrassment and gave his lover an opened mouth smile, "Thanks babe, I'll get next time, promise." He picked up the bracelets and handed one to the small ebony.

Tim gave him this look and smirked, "Yeah, sure."

Then they headed in.

* * *

The boys met the other four just inside the gates and settled on a small table and reclining chairs further in the back. Derek said this was because the ones by the pool usually got wet and if they wanted to relax it would be impossible.

Tim watched as his boyfriend agreed with some inside joke and made the rest of the teens erupt into giggles and snickers. There wasn't anyone else in their section of chairs; the sand that had imported here to make the waterpark seem like the beach was untouched under their feet. To be honest, he had come here a couple times and never knew there were chairs and tables back here, but the ebony figured Derek and his friends were frequent visitors and knew more about this place than he did.

Even though he was lost in his thoughts, he saw the others were taking off their over shirts and sandals, those of them who hadn't already that is. He followed their direction, pulling off his dark blue T-shirt and tossing it to the chair nearby. The billionaire's son next kicked off his sandals and brushed some of his hair from his eyes. They connected with another pair just a couple feet away from him.

Derek stood there with a sly smirk. He held a sunblock bottle in his hand, the top already open.

"Need help Tim?" The blonde asked as he poured the gel into his hand.

"Oh- no it's alright I-" Tim was reassuring before the teen placed the gelled hand on his shoulder. He moved it down the ebony's arm, rubbing in the white substance.

"It's no problem, honest." Derek told him with a smile. He squeezed more sunblock into his hand.

A massive blush was expanding across the 16-year old's face, "Um…" A shadow fell over him those and his sight was blocked off by the sight of Conner's back.

"I think he's good, Derek." The clone put his hands on his hips, looking at the other teen with a distrustful look on his eyes. He did _not _appreciate other people touching his boyfriend.

Emphasis on the _his. _

Tim poked his head from around the super boy as he heard Derek laugh. The brown-eyed teen just rubbed the sunblock on his own arms as he closed his eyes with a calmed smile.

"I was just messing around Kent. You don't have to get so jealous." His eyes glinted when he opened them.

Conner leaned in and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not jealous. I-"

"So you wouldn't mind if I took you boyfriend to the pool while you check out the line at the Mega Slide then, huh?" Derek smirked up at him slightly. There was a tense moment where neither of them moved and Tim blinked up at his boyfriend.

"Um, Kon?" He prompted when the clone still hadn't answered.

Conner kept the blonde's gaze though and narrowed his eyes a little more before leaning back. He crossed his arms, "Of course I wouldn't mind." He decided on it.

Derek looked happy, "Good. When you get back we can decide what we want to do." He glanced over his shoulder and realized that his three friends were off chasing some girls already at the popcorn stand far away.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He wrapped an arm around Tim in a friendly matter and started guiding him away, "You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

Conner glared, "I'll be right back." He grunted before stalking off in the other direction.

* * *

"Here we are!" Derek came to the medium pool. It didn't have any slide connecting to it; it was mostly used just for swimming around. The walls of it were high and made to look like it the pool was a closed in oasis. This didn't look like the pool he had told Conner about.

The light blue water was shining brightly from the sun, untouched and only moving when a faint breeze went by.

Tim shifted a hand to his under arm, "So, uh, do you guys come here a lot?" He asked, using the steps into the pool. The water engulfed his feet and came up to his calves, then thighs, and finally the middle of his abdomen when he came in all the way.

Derek was easing himself in after the ebony. He leaned back with a smile, looking at the ebony with half-lit eyes, "Yeah. We usually hang around here in the summer."  
The teen then waded his way over.

The 16-year old was back by the opposite wall, trying not to look back at the blonde as he was drawing nearer, "That's cool." He said dumbly.

A chuckle rolled off of Derek's tongue and he stopped a couple feet away from the blue-eyed boy, "Guess it is." He then dunked his head under and came up a moment later. He ran his hands through his hair as it fell back, soaked. His brown eyes opened on the younger once more, "So what's the story with you and Kent? I didn't know he was dating anyone."

Tim gave a weak laugh, blushing, "Yeah we sort of keep it on the down low."

"I don't see why. I mean, you're a good-looking guy Timmy. I wouldn't be ashamed if I had you."

"No it's nothing like that-" Tim was interrupted when Derek suddenly closed the gap between them and pressed him against the high edges of the pool. The older teen's hand was set against the wall to the right of the billionaire's son's head. He leaned in close, a smile forming on his lips that were only inches apart.

Tim reddened as taller boy's other hand was slipping up his thigh. He closed his eyes tight –

_Whrack!_

Derek stumbled back, spitting out curses and holding his nose. Blood was leaking out from it. His eyes shot open and he gritted his teeth.

The ebony widened his eyes and turned to the wall before he realized that the walls were too high to scale without causing suspicion on his identity.

"You little _bitch!_" Derek snarled from behind him and lunged. He grabbed the 16-year old's arm and twisted it back behind his back. The younger grunted as he was shoved against the wall, face first. He felt his attacker lean in from behind and it took everything in him _not _to slam his head right back into this pervert's face.

Suddenly, he felt his face grow red as a hand was reaching behind him, slipping right down into his swimming trunks.

"Let go dirtbag!" Tim growled, pulling against the teen's grip. But it was clear the blonde was much stronger than him. There was _one _thing he could depend on. His toes curled under him from anger as the blonde chuckled and pressed his lips against his neck, but the ebony brought his voice louder.

"I said _stop_, you stupid asshole!" Suddenly, the hand was out from his pants (much to his relief), and replaced with a tight grip on the front of his neck.

He could hear Derek's deep breathing and he knew he was mad, but this was much better than what he was doing before.

"Be quiet or I'll make you shut up myself," The blonde hissed viciously. He pressed his chest up against the ebony's back and turned his head painfully back. He then captured the younger's lips and pushed his tongue down into his throat.

Tim was caught between a rock and a hard spot (literally), as he coughed and sputtered, choking.

Then all of the sudden, Derek's body weight, his tongue and lips, his grip on his throat, and his hot breath was _gone. _

Tim opened his eyes, after he realized he must have closed them, and looked up at the shadow over his form.

Conner stood there with the blonde's throat in his right hand, the other one drawn back in a fist. He wore the _angriest _expression he's ever seen on the clone. Derek was staring up at him, looking completely terrified as the clone leaned in.

"_Never touch him again." _ Then, he sent the first straight into the boy's face, swinging so hard Tim was pretty sure he was using some of his super strength.

The blood that had been there before on Derek's face was nothing compared to the amount there was now. Conner threw him towards the stairs, fists still clenched like he wanted to do more.

"_Leave_!" He commanded with a threatening growl still in his tone.

Derek splashed around a little bit before stumbling to his feet. He looked back once more, his eyes wide and terrified before he sprinted straight out of the water.

Tim watched him go. He took him a moment to realize his heart was pounding and his knees were wobbling. He put a hand to the wall behind him and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing.

Suddenly, he was lifted into the air and in two strong arms. Two strong and_ perfect _arms.

"Are you ok?" Conner was watching him with something close to worry and… guilt? He hugged his boyfriend close before he could answer.

"I'm- I'm alright Kon," Tim forced his voice out normal and looked up at him. He managed a smile with that too.

"Let's get out of here," His boyfriend muttered under his breath. Tim didn't protest. Instead, he rested his head against the super boy's chest, feeling his lover's heartbeat.

It was fast.

* * *

Tim was just coming out of the shower. He pulled a towel around his waist, another around his neck as he came into Conner's room.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Kon," He said, cleaning the water from his ears.

The clone was sitting on the bed, awaiting his arrival. He stood when his boyfriend came in, "Sure, of course." He still had a fixed frown on his face.

Tim sighed and walked over. He wrapped his arms loosely around the super boy's shoulders, the towel that was propped there falling to the floor.

"Are you still thinking about today?" He asked softly.

"No," Conner muttered a lie, looking away.

Tim pouted at him, "C'mon Conner. Tell me what's bothering you. Please?" It was that word that got the super boy to sigh and glance back to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the 16-year old's small waist and pulled him in a little closer, enjoying the sweet scent of shampoo.

"It's nothing to worry about babe. It's just… I'm glad you're safe." He mumbled lamely with a faint smile.

Tim smiled back, "Of course I am. But just for the record, your friends suck and I do not approve." He cracked a grin here.

The super boy laughed, "Yeah, well, I don't really approve either after today." He paused and his smiled faded. He looked back down at him with a small frown on his lips, "But you're sure you're ok, right?"

"I'm alright, Kon." His boyfriend rolled his eyes and the clone could finally relax. Tim then brought their lips towards for a soft kiss.

Conner felt the passion and love through it and kissed him right back, a smile forming though.

It was that kiss that knocked that Ugly Green Monster straight off his shoulder.

* * *

**Writing One-shots that don't need to be written. :P But seriously, I was getting attacked by Tim/Kon feels again. This keeps happening and it's very annoying. I'm hoping to update Broken Bonds this weekend though, after I get schubskie to help me out. **

**I'm looking for more Tim/Kon One-Shot ideas, so let me know what you'd like to read! I'll literally write anything C: Until then, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
**

**Have a great day!  
AMW  
**


End file.
